


When Wood meets Wood!

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title may suggest, Wood's Wood meets Wood. : Hints at Wood/Flint</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Wood meets Wood!

Oliver hated his friends. The broomstick was currently chaffing his legs and god knows where else and he once against shifted with the discomfort of the whole situation.

He always said he felt free in the air but this was really pushing it, although it was his own fault really. If he hadn't made that stupid bet there would be no way on earth that he would be flying across Edinburgh dressed in a open shirt, socks and a kilt. It wouldn't have been so bad but of course Oliver had to open his big mouth and ask if he had to follow tradition when it came to wearing a kilt.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he landed in the park once again. Stumbling as his legs adjusted to the ground, he groaned as his cock and thighs stung. The old broomstick was in horrible condition and he could only imagine where he had splinters.

Marcus Flint came up behind him, giving him a hard pat on the back, laughing as he walked on past.

Oliver clenched his teeth as he walked after him.

"Oi, mate, why the funny walk? It turn you on that much or you just got some unfortunate splinters?"

Marcus' ugly smirk was enough to drive Oliver to violence but he thought of a much better revenge.

As he sauntered up beside Flint, ignoring the pain in the lower part of his body, he pressed closed and put his lips to his ear.

"Oh no, Marcus. Want to know what really turns me on?"

Marcus shuddered as Oliver's breathe tickled his earlobe.

"What?" he asked, gulping at the sight of Oliver so close.

"You. Sucking out those splinters."

Oliver ducked away quick as Marcus turned to stare at him with a pained expression.

Oliver laughed as he walked ahead thinking. Yes, he did hate his friends, but he was sure they hated him just as much.


End file.
